dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Ruins of Kordana
*'Release Date:' September 7th, 2007 *'Objective:' Rhubarb has sent you to the ruins in the center of Sho Nuff Island, to try and recover the item that pirates and ninjas have been warring over for centuries... The Wind Pearl Objective completed: Drakath is behind the theft of the Wind Orb instead of the ninjas! The ruins are, in reality, the remains of a giant fighting machine! Things on Sho Nuff Island are not at all what they seem. *'Scaled:' Yes Monsters *(12) Bee-Bot *(6) Beetle-Bot *(9) Defense Drone NPCs *Kordana Rewards Axes *Cobalt Axe *Rhodium Axe *Iridium Axe Staffs *Electoservitor Column A *Electoservitor Column B *Electoservitor Column C Daggers *Xylothian Xevver *Xylothian Xevran *Xylothian Xevret Dialogue Rhubarb: , I must say that ye are making yerself more and more useful each day... except for blowing up that ship. Rhubarb: I have a special quest for ye. No other pirate has been able to accomplish it. In the center of the island are the Ruins of Kordana. Rhubarb: The Ruins of Kordana were discovered by the legendary pirate Captain Crossbone when he first came to Sho Nuff. Rhubarb: Captain Blackberry discovered Crossbone's journal... it mentions that the Wind Pearl is hidden deep within the ruins... Rhubarb: The Wind Pearl is what the ninjas have been fighting us for all these years. They think that it's their Gem Of The Four Winds... Rhubarb: ...but they don't understand the pearl's power! With that item any pirate could control the winds of all the seas. Rhubarb: That pirate's ship would move faster, and sail smoother than any ship ever has! It would never weather a storm! Rhubarb: I want ye to do what many other pirates have tried and failed. I want ye to bring the Wind Pearl back here for Captain Blackberry! Rhubarb: The Ruins of Kordana are a dangerous place. It's said to be the home of ghosts, strange magics and deadly traps. Rhubarb: Crossbone's journal has a few clues that might help ye survive if ye can understand them... Rhubarb: "Page 23... In the light of Kordana, only the penitent pirate will pass..." Rhubarb: "Page 42... Above the Abyss of Kordana, only a leap of faith will prove the pirate's worth..." Rhubarb: I have no clue what those mean, but maybe they will make more sense to ye when yer there. Rhubarb: Good Luck, . The Wind Pearl awaits... and once we have it, the war between ninjas and pirates will finally end! *''Quest!'' *'Back' Tripping over the defense system: ???: ... You tripped the defense *TZZZZK* You HAVE TO *TZZZZZZZK*.... *'Run' *'Just Stand There' *'Talk' ???:: Uh, I come in peace? *'Kneel' ???: You destroyed the security sens*TZZZK*, Good Job! After reaching the forcebridge: ???: ...Stranger this will require a leap of faith to kickstart the safety measures! Kordana: You made it! Oh thank the maker. I’m Kordana. I’m sure you have many questions, and I will answer what I can. *'What are you?' Kordana: My name is Kordana. I was the onboard Artificial Intelligence unit for this mecha before it ceased to function. :''' You were the onboard what now? '''Kordana: Hm..that’s right, The Reset...Ok, think of me as a magic illusion. I’ve been here a very long time. Kordana: A long time ago, I lost control of the security robots that you were fighting. They destroyed all the repairbots about 2,700 years ago. :''' 2,700 years!? '''Kordana: I think so. I’ve been confused for the last few centuries. I believe that my program is degrading. :''' I don’t know what that means but it sounds bad. Is there anything that I can do to help? '''Kordana: You already have. Since the Wind Orb was stolen we’ve all been sharing the same back-up supply. Kordana: With the rest of the robots destroyed there will be enough power for me to last another few thousand years. Thank you. *'Where are we?' Kordana: This was a Heavy Battlemech. It had a crew of 251 Humans, and 72 CorDemi during The Reset. Kordana: Thankfully I was able to get all of them into escape pods before we entered atomsphere. :''' You’ve said that before. What was The Reset? '''Kordana: I’m not sure if I can explain it. During our last battle, reality had to be... rewritten. Let me ask you this, in YOUR reality... Kordana: Does Artix still slay the undead? :''' ARTIX?! Yes! He does! Does he know about you? What about Warlic? Or Cysero? '''Kordana: No, your Artix wouldn’t know about me. Warlic might, it depends on how he merged... But Cysero? Did it land here too? :''' Land here? I think you’re confused again. Cysero is a mage, not a ship. '''Kordana: A mage?! Oh, I see! What a clever idea! Tell him, hello for me. He should remember me. :' ??? *'Wind pearl? :''' Can you tell me where the Wind Pearl is inside these ruins? '''Kordana: Wind Pearl? OH! That’s what those pirates call it! It is actually the Wind Orb. It’s a very powerful magical item, and it was once my power source. Kordana: I’m afraid that I cannot give it to you. :''' Please? It is the only thing that will stop the war between the ninjas and Pirates on Sho Nuff Island. '''Kordana: You don’t understand. Your goal is admirable and I would give it to you if I could but I cannot. It was stolen weeks ago. :''' Stolen! By who? '''Kordana: I will show you. :''' Drakath! Kordana, I know this guy. If he wants the Wind Orb, then we have to get it back! It is too dangerous in his hands. '''Kordana: You are right. If the power of the Wind Orb... or ANY of the other orbs... is misused it could be disastrous. Kordana: Get the orb back at all costs! If my sensors had enough power I could tell you exactly where he is... but I can’t. I’m sorry. :' It’s alright Kordana. You’ve told me everything I need to know. I WILL get that Orb back from Drakath! *'Complete Quest! Notes *Clues to evading the security system are given by Rhubarb when he offers the quest. *Hidden Healing Pad to the left of the door at quest start. *CorDemi Codex unlocks the door to the Vend-Tron 3000 (not necessary to complete quest). *The voice of Kordana and her hologram come out of are devices that look similar to the ones in the video game Halo, which this quest, helm, and Kordana are based upon. *Reset The Reset was a universal event, which had affected Lore 5,000 years ago. Category:Quests